


Happy New Year

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Endgame Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, F/M, Jeronica, Jeronica Relationship, Jughead loves Veronica, Love, Makeup, New Year's Kiss, Riverdale, Sexual, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica loves Jughead, Vughead, jeronica love, jug and ronnie, jughead and veronica, jughead and veronica love, jughead jones - Freeform, relationship, veronica and jughead, veronica/jughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “So…what are you going to say to her?” Archie asked, curious as to how his best friend was going to fix the mess he had made out of his love life.Jughead shook his head.“I have no fucking clue.”But Jughead decided to search the house regardless. There was so much he needed to say.And finally, he found her. She was holding court in the billiards room, a glass of sparkling champagne in her hand, smiling softly as she listened to the people sitting around her talking and laughing. She was absolutely breathtaking, and he didn’t know how in the world he would find the words he needed in order to beg for her forgiveness.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's to the Jeronica/Vughead fandom! Love you guys!

“Only 15 more minutes until the clock strikes midnight! Everyone grab a glass of champagne before we run out!” Cheryl Blossom’s voice demanded firmly, but still full of holiday cheer, as her instructions rang out over the sea of party guests.

Jughead Jones sighed with a roll of his eyes as his best friend, Archie Andrews, handed him a full glass of the bubbly beverage. It was New Year’s Eve, and Cheryl was throwing a party to welcome back everyone that had come back home to Riverdale for the holiday’s.

“We don’t have to stay. We can leave anytime you want.” The redheaded Golden Boy reassured him before gulping down the last of his beer.

Jughead smirked.

“And miss all _this_?” He asked, as he swept his gaze over the room full of Riverdale High alums.

Some faces were familiar to him, and some were not; but there was only _one_ face in particular that he cared about seeing that night.

Archie sighed, as if he needed to get something off his chest.

“She got here a few minutes ago, but I don’t know where she is in the house.”

Jughead’s eyes widened at Archie’s confession.

“She’s here? Fucking _hell_ , Arch, why didn’t you tell me?”

Archie shrugged, surrendering from the fact that he didn’t have an excuse that Jughead would accept.

“Well…I _am_ telling you, but only because you look miserable. I just didn’t want you to…you know…make a scene or anything.”

Jughead flashed a scowl at his friend who was like a brother, even after all these years, even now that they both went to college on separate sides of the country.

“I’m not going to make a scene. Just _talking_ to someone isn’t going to cause a scene. That’s all I want to do…just _talk_ to her.”

Archie sighed again.

“Jug…do you really think that’s a good idea? I mean…dude…you broke up with her in a _letter_. You couldn’t even _call_ her…” Archie’s voice trailed off, but Jughead knew he deserved the lecture Archie clearly wanted to give him.

Jughead ran a hand through his hair, having tucked his beanie away for the night.

“I _know_ what I did. I _also_ know that it was a huge mistake, and all because my ego couldn’t handle the fact that she was just trying to live her life. I…I just didn’t like that she was living it without _me_.”

Archie nodded, as if he understood how Jughead had felt. Trying to make a long distance relationship work was hard, and things didn’t always go as smoothly as one would hope. Sometimes it even created a mess that one hadn’t anticipated.

“So…what are you going to say to her?” Archie asked, curious as to how his best friend was going to fix the mess he had made out of his love life.

Jughead shook his head.

“I have no fucking clue.”

But Jughead decided to search the house regardless. There was so much he needed to say.

And finally, he found her. She was holding court in the billiards room, a glass of sparkling champagne in her hand, smiling softly as she listened to the people sitting around her talking and laughing. She was absolutely breathtaking, and he didn’t know how in the world he would find the words he needed in order to beg for her forgiveness.

It was as if an uncontainable riot had taken up residence in his chest as his heart slammed against his ribcage.

He thought about turning around and leaving, suddenly unable to find the nerve to speak to her. How could he have done what he had done? How could he have hurt the only girl he’d ever loved with every fiber of his heart, soul, and mind?

But then, her eyes suddenly flicked up and met his. And he could see the moment of recognition on her face as she realized just who it was she was looking at.

He sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

“Veronica…can we talk?”

The beautiful and formidable Veronica Lodge stared at him for a moment before she nodded and stood up from the dark green, velvet couch and moved around the bodies that stood between her and Jughead.

“What could you _possibly_ want to talk about that a three page letter didn’t already cover?” she asked, her voice flat as she looked up at him.

He still towered over her, as he always had, causing his whole body to tremble involuntarily when he remembered the way her chin had felt in his hand when he would tip it up so he could kiss her.

It had been too long.

“Baby, _please_ , it’s almost a new year, and I have things I need to say to you before _this_ year ends.”

Veronica sighed.

“I’m not your baby, Jughead.”

Jughead swallowed hard, the resentment in her voice was unmistakable.

Regardless, Jughead took her hand in his and led her back into the hallway, away from curious eyes and ears. The fact that she had come with him willingly gave him a tiny grain of hope.

“Veronica…I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. And I’ll apologize for the next decade or more if I have to. I realize what an _enormous_ mistake I made when I wrote that letter and sent it to you. I must have been temporarily _insane_ at the time. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking. All I know is that I love you. I always have and I always will. And…I just…I want you back.”

He knew that pouring his heart out to her wouldn’t matter as much as he hoped it would. Veronica was never one to be easily swayed by romantic pleas. She was a hard sell, which was just one of the millions of things he loved about her.

Getting her back was going to take a lot more. The question was whether or not he was willing to go to the ends of the earth to get her back. But there was no hesitation. Without a doubt, Jughead would _absolutely_ go to the ends of the earth, and beyond, if he had to.

“So…you want me to just forget everything you said in that letter? To forget the way you tried to make me feel guilty over the fact that I’m not sitting in my room at night, every night, pining for you and waiting for you to call? Do you want me to forget about how you wanted me to feel bad about the fact that I was doing what I needed to do for myself, all so that maybe you and I could have the best future together down the road? Do you think I can just forget about your lack of faith in me? The lack of trust in me? I told you that I wanted to make things work, no matter what. You couldn’t just believe me?” She asked as she stood back from him, making sure she stayed far enough away from his potential grasp.

And she was smart to keep her distance because all he wanted to do was hold her and touch her, especially when she looked the way she did in her dark purple, sequined party dress. Veronica Lodge would never fail to be the sexiest woman he had ever known.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” She asked, a fractious tone in her voice that suddenly brought Jughead back to reality. She’d caught him gazing dreamily, in his own world, without knowing that _she_ was his world and nothing else could compare.

“I am, Veronica. And I was wrong to make you feel that way. So _incredibly_ wrong. I _want_ you to do what you need to do for yourself. I was just jealous. I thought maybe…maybe all your college friends would turn you against me. Against _us_. I thought I would lose you. That you would suddenly wise-up and realize that maybe I’m not what you want. You’re right, I didn’t trust you when you said that you had no intention of letting the distance break us. Instead, I let my stupid insecurities lead to me writing that stupid, fucking letter. My pride got in the way. I just…I need another chance.”

Veronica glared at him, still unmoved.

“So then what? What happens if we get back together and then your pride gets in the way again? How long before you’re sending me passive aggressive texts and not returning my calls? How long before I get _another_ asinine letter telling me it’s over between us?”

Jughead sighed.

“That’s not going to happen, baby. I swear to _God_ it’s not going to happen again.”

The two stood in the quiet hall, neither one knowing what to say next but knowing there was still so much that needed to be said.

“Five minutes to midnight!” Jughead heard someone yell somewhere in the expansive Blossom residence.

“Are you here with anyone tonight?” Jughead finally conjured the nerve to ask.

Veronica sighed, not wanting to answer, but knowing that Jughead wouldn’t let up until she did.

“You know I’m not. Archie wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise.”

Jughead chuckled, though there was little to be amused about.

He stepped closer to her, and when she didn’t step back, he bravely took another step closer, then another, until he was standing only inches from her.

“I’m an asshole. What can I say? But regardless of how much of an asshole I am, and how idiotic I was to try and beat you to the punch by ending things first…I still love you, Veronica Lodge. Loving you has been the easiest thing I’ve ever done in my entire life.”

He paused, desperate to make her realize how much he wanted to be with her. That he couldn’t imagine starting a new year without her in his life.

“I fucked up, and I’ve been paying for it ever since I sent that letter.”

He tipped up her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“Did you get the Christmas gift I sent?” He asked as he struggled to keep his heartbeat in check.

Being this close to her always did him in.

“The six dozen roses? Yes, I got them. A dozen for each year that you’ve known me. Nice touch.” She replied, unable to hide a smile.

Jughead smiled back.

“I knew you’d catch that little detail.”

Veronica gazed at him, her eyes locked on his lips. Jughead could feel his whole body react to the way she was looking at him.

“Does that mean…that _maybe_ you forgive me?”

Veronica shook her head as everyone inside the billiards room began to count down.

“Ten…nine…eight!” They chanted excitedly.

“I don’t forgive you, Jug…not yet.” She purred.

She grinned seductively as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck, her mouth slowly moving in closer to his lips.

“But…I still want you to kiss me in four…three…two…one.”

It was officially midnight, a new year. As whoops and hollers of celebration could be heard all over the mansion, Veronica’s lips met Jughead’s in a searing kiss. A kiss that made him squeeze his eyes shut, as if he might be able to wish hard enough and will it to last longer.

Kissing Veronica had never been something he had ever taken for granted. How could he? The fact that she had even said yes that first time he’d asked her to go on a date with him had been like a miracle in itself.

The first time he’d kissed her, he knew he was doomed. Doomed to never be satisfied unless he could kiss her for the rest of his life. And even then, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get enough of Veronica Lodge.

So when she pulled away, he couldn’t ease up his grip on her hips.

“Don’t leave yet.” He quietly begged as he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip.

Veronica kissed it tenderly before stepping back, once again out of his grasp.

“I love you, Jughead Jones. Let those be my first words of the new year. And I hope they’re my last words when this year ends.”

Jughead smiled knowingly.

“So, is that your way of saying that you’re willing to forgive me enough to give me another chance? At least for one more year?”

Veronica chuckled, but there was sorrow in her laugh.

“Jug…I can’t deny it. You hurt me _so_ much. But I know where it came from. I know why you were feeling the way you were, because I know you. And I should have realized it sooner, because I want to be there for you when you feel that way. Your letter didn’t change how I feel about you. It didn’t change how I feel about us.”

She sighed as she looked up at him.

“You’re the only man I ever want to love. I _do_ forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago.”

Jughead felt the tightness in his chest suddenly fade like the sun burning off a foggy morning. He should have known Veronica better. He should have known that she would understand if he had just confided in her. And he should have had enough faith in her to know she wasn’t ready for things to be over any more than he was. That she was serious about the two of them and that nothing would stand in her way.

“So, does that mean…”

But before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him again. Longer this time. Her body melting into his in that way that was so familiar, in that way that made him feel like anything was possible.

His mind was full of thoughts that he knew he shouldn’t be thinking but he couldn’t control where his head was at. He wanted his girl back, and in every way imaginable.

Veronica’s tongue rolled against his in heated strokes of desire, an intensity that made him feel as if he had no control of himself, no control over the way his hands found the hemline of her short dress and pulled it up just enough to feel her hot skin on his palms, his fingers. He rode the wave of carnal craving that he only felt when he was with her. Only Veronica could ease the ache he felt throughout his whole body.

She whimpered at his brazen touch, causing him to smile against her mouth.

But without warning, she quickly pushed him away.

“Damn you, Jones.” She seethed breathlessly as she fixed her dress.

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’d be lying.” Jughead replied with a devilish smirk.

Veronica shook her head, but she couldn’t hide the blush in her cheeks nor the way her mouth formed into a teasing grin.

“If I didn’t love you, I think I’d hate you.” She said as she folded her arms and looked him over.

“It wasn’t that many years ago that you _did_ hate me. Lest you forgot.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I _try_ to forget.”

Jughead’s heart pounded as he watched Veronica start to leave down the long hallway. He wanted to follow her, but he knew he shouldn’t push too hard. Instead, he focused on his next move to make things right between them. To mend the pain he’d caused her.

But before Veronica was out of sight, she turned around.

“Call me tomorrow…and…Happy New Year, Jug.”

Jughead smiled as his heart filled with a hope he hadn’t expected to have that night.

“Happy New Year, Veronica. But it’s already tomorrow.”

Veronica smiled a smile that she only ever gave to him, and he knew then that this coming year might be the most promising one yet.

"Then call me later."

The End.


End file.
